


Dreamstone

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, I based this fic off of Wonder Woman 1984, Implied Sexual Content, It's still RWBY, M/M, Oscar is also a best friend, Qrow Robyn and Oscar are like a lil family, Qrow as Diana, Robyn and Qrow are bestfriends, aka it sort of is WW84, if yall watched WW84 then you know where this is goin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: It's been 3 years since Salem was destroyed. Qrow, Robyn and Oscar are in Vale now, the other kids scattered across the world of Remnant. Qrow and Robyn work at an Institution where they are supposed to find all the missing relics. Yep, the relics still existed. They were scattered across the world of Remnant, they only had the staff of creation and the relic of knowledge. And a few other relics that Ozpin had put his power into. Weren’t very important relics, just still powerful and magical.Qrow was especially interested in a relic shaped like a stoneThis relic was a stone, that could grant any wish. Qrow didn't think it was real, yet still wished for Clover back as a joke.He didn't expect the stone to actually bring Clover back to life.
Relationships: Background Blake Belladonna/ Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill & Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, one sided James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Mall Heist

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, this fic is basically Wonder Woman 1984, just RWBY characters

It had been 3 years since they had gotten rid of Salem.

They did it. They really did. They had no idea how the battle ended when they had gone to the land of darkness and Ruby faced Salem alone. Ruby didn’t tell anyone how she defeated Salem, and still won’t. It didn’t matter though, because they had beaten Salem.

Now, everyone was scattered across the world of Remnant. Qrow was currently in Vale, helping Glynda get Beacon back together. Oscar had come with him after visiting his aunt, and honestly, Qrow thought he had adopted the boy at this point, seeing as he never left his side.

By defeating Salem, Ozpin was gone. Qrow will remember when a bright flash of green came out of Oscar, and then Ozma as a ghost was standing there. He bowed to them and thanked them, soon disappearing.

But yea! They did it, everything was alright.

Well, even though it had been 3 years, Qrow still badly missed Clover. He missed all the other kids. They all kept in contact, he had found out that Nora and Ren were in Mistral, Ren now the headmaster of Haven. Jaune found out he was getting a little brother, and took care of him once his mother died. Blake and Yang went to Menagerie. Weiss and Ruby were in Vacuo, currently travelling the world with team CFVY and SSSN. Marrow had stayed in Atlas, becoming Winter’s right hand when she actually became the General. Harriet, Elm and Vine still stayed Operatives, vowing to never make the mistake they made by choosing Atlas over Mantle.

Whitley and Willow stayed in Atlas, Jacques was in jail, same with Watts, Cinder, Mercury and Hazel. Neopolitan and Emerald, unfortunately, died because they had actually sacrificed themselves for the Grimm when they went to attack Salem. And everyone in the world thought Tyrian was in jail, but really, Qrow killed him.

James had gone to Vale when he quit as General. Now some boss of a rich company.

The Maidens, you ask? Fall and Summer were still missing, Penny was still the Winter Maiden and wherever Raven was, she was still the Spring Maiden. 

Robyn wasn’t actually in Mantle anymore, she went with Qrow to Vale and they went their separate ways...Pfft, just kidding! They talked every day since they actually worked together and basically became best friends. She just lived down the street from Qrow. Oscar had his own place, seeing as he was 17 now. But Qrow still saw him as that little 14-year old boy he met.

He wondered what Clover would think of what was happening right now. He wondered if Clover would still look the same. Would Clover have outgrown his hair? Would his seafoam eyes shine bright like they always had in the summer? Would Qrow fall in love with those eyes again? Oh, he _knew_ he would fall in love with Clover ten times over.

“ You think too much.” Robyn brought him out of his thoughts. They were walking in a mall, there was a plan to meet up with Oscar since they hadn’t seen him in a while. Qrow never saw Robyn as the type of dress person, but here she was, wearing a blue plaid body con dress. Her hair had remained the same, just it was grown more and more brushed as she had it in its usual ponytail.

Qrow chuckled, ignoring a current ad that was playing on nearby radios of a store which was about James’ new company, “ Sorry. Just kind of crazy thinking about everything that happened.”

Robyn hummed, nodding her head in agreement, “ Well, that was three years ago. Let’s just focus on the future.” She smiled and he smiled back.

Both of their eyes widened when they heard someone scream, “ GUN!!” From the third floor of the mall, then everyone else started screaming and running around the mall. “ Fuck.” Qrow muttered, under his breath. He and Robyn glanced at each other before he reached for the weapon on his back and Robyn’s crossbow came into sight.

Everyone in the mall kept screaming. “ HE’S GOT A GUN!!” There were two men running down an escalator, security guards screaming at them to stop. Qrow and Robyn assumed one of those men had a gun. 

They clamped their hands over their mouth and their eyes widened when one of the men held a little girl over the railing from the second floor. “ I’m not going back to jail!”

There were two other men across the mall, screaming at the man to put the girl down. Qrow did the math. The four men must have been working together, and the two men must have been pawns for the other two. “ I’m not going back to jail!” The man holding the little girl kept screaming. Other people were screaming at him to put the girl back. She was crying.

Gods, the screams reminded Qrow of that day. The day Clover died. It reminded him of his own screams when he saw that light fade away from seafoam eyes. They didn’t glimmer like they always did.

Qrow shook his head, keeping the thought of Clover away so he and Robyn could try to do something. 

If it were possible, their eyes widened even more when the man accidently- or maybe purposely? Drop the girl. They ran, ran as fast as they could to catch the girl. But someone beat them to it as a familiar boy came into the scene, sliding on the floor and catching the little girl, “ Hey.” Oscar panted and Robyn and Qrow both smiled.

“ You alright?” Oscar let the girl stand on her own. Her eyes were shining bright and she beamed. It honesty reminded Oscar of Ruby a little. He chuckled, “ I’ll take that as a yes.” The girl ran up to her mother who was crying.

The trio glanced at each other, forming a plan silently. Alright, Oscar goes for one of the four men, Robyn goes for another one of the four men and Qrow goes for the two. They all ran up to the second floor, other than Qrow who simply turned into a bird when no one was watching. Well, maybe some people were watching, but eh, the world knew about magic now.

When Robyn got to the second floor, a man with a beard, brown hair and a white vest was pointing a gun at her. She was gonna call him brownie, “ We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” She put her hand out, prompting him to give her the pistol. Instead, he ran from her.

She chuckled and shook her head, “ Obviously aren’t huntsmen.” She chased after the man, but not before firing arrows from her crossbow at every camera. She didn’t need any added attention from news stations, nor did Qrow or Oscar.

She caught up to the man and grabbed his arm, twisting It just a little then pushing him into a teddy bear shop for a soft landing. The gun fell out of his hands and she grabbed it, crushing it with her hand, “ Crossbows are better.”

Qrow caught up to the two men, he grabbed their arms before they could shoot him with their pistols and held their arms up. The men made grunts of pain and the pistols fell out of their hands, he picked them up and crushed them, the metal bits of the pistols falling to the ground. 

Oscar ran to the man then quickly slid on his legs, using his one leg to sweep the man's legs. The man fell to the floor and Oscar just snorted at how easy it was to beat the man.

“ Oscar!” Qrow called and Oscar heard the sound of gunshots, he turned his head to where Qrow was using Harbinger and firing at ropes holding a banner. Oscar understood and ran to the banner, he caught it once all the ropes broke. 

Robyn and Qrow gathered the men and Oscar ran to them. They tied the banner around the four men, leaving them in the middle of the mall for the cops to arrest.

* * *

“ Well, that was a great way to meet after two weeks of not seeing each other.” Oscar chuckled, his hands In his pockets and taking in the sight of the city of Vale. The warm breeze of fall that Vale brought was what Oscar loved about this city. The falling leaves, the smell of coffee...and the currently annoying dusty old crow who was ruffling his hair.

Qrow rolled his eyes, “ Please, it was only one week.”

Robyn chuckled, putting an arm around Oscar’s shoulder. She was surprised at how much the boy had grown, he was actually almost as tall as her, now. “ I think it was three weeks.”

“ You guys are both exaggerating.” Qrow threw his hands up, “ My best friends are so dramatic!”

Robyn put a hand over her heart and smiled like a child who was being told they were getting candy or McDonalds, “ Aw, were your best friends?” She cooed.

“ We definitely are.” Oscar said, putting an arm around Qrow’s waist to bring him into a side hug. Oscar always walked in the middle when they walked around Vale, sometimes people had mistaken them for a family. None of them denied it, seeing as they all saw themselves as a family. 

Qrow huffed, “ Yes, you are both my best friends.” He mumbled, “ Now don’t make me ever say it again.” He said and glared at the two, who both nodded.

Oscar pouted when he remembered the other word Qrow said, “ I am not dramatic.”

“ Kid, you literally made a grand entrance by saving a little girl. Seems very dramatic to me.” Robyn said and nudged the young boy who just rolled his eyes.

“ Remind me to never wear heels,” Robyn grunted, kicking her feet in the air as she kept stumbling because of the heels. She even had to take them off in the mall so she could run after the dude. 

“ Remind me to remind you to never wear a dress again.” Qrow said and snorted, “ Never saw you as the dress type.”

“ Same here.” The shorter of the trio said.

Robyn chuckled, “ Thought I could do a change for once. But after today, never am I wearing heels or a dress again. Only to work.” The trio had groaned when she said “ Work.”

Qrow and Robyn work at an Institution where they are supposed to find all the missing relics. Yep, the relics still existed. They were scattered across the world of Remnant, they only had the staff of creation and the relic of knowledge. And a few other relics that Ozpin had put his power into. Weren’t very important relics, just still powerful and magical.

Oscar was supposed to start as an intern there tomorrow. Oscar would have been at an Academy, but since Beacon was still recovering, Robyn and Qrow would train and teach him in their spare time. He only wasn’t trained during the last week because he had gone to visit Ren and Nora in Mistral. Then Maria and Pietro who was still in Mantle.

The trio stopped walking when they were in front of the apartment building Qrow lived in. He lived in the penthouse, to be exact, “ Well, see you tomorrow.” He gave a hug to the two, giving a mock salute to them before going inside. Robyn and Oscar waved goodbye before heading to their apartments just down the street.

_“_

* * *

_Authorities don't have questions. Who exactly even stopped this crime at this mall today? Well, it wasn’t the police but Witnesses say that it was a trio. Two Huntsman and one Huntress. This should sound familiar because this trio has apparently been saving people across Vale. Rumours say that they were part of the war of defeating Salem. This marks us to the biggest question of today; Who are these three heroes, and where are they?”_

Qrow smiled as he listened to the man on the news. He didn’t need more attention then already being known as the legendary Hunstan; Qrow Branwen. He was thankful Robyn always shot security cameras. He was surprised that no one had noticed then. But with all the chaos in the mall and how fast they moved, he understood.

Qrow got a little bored, and even though it was a little late, he had decided to go to a restaurant. It was Ruby and Yang’s favourite restaurant as they grew up.

* * *

Qrow looked around, smiling sadly at all the couples who sat together. Some walked by, hand in hand, laughing, kissing. All things Qrow did with someone once.

He sat at a table outside, the fairy lights on the bushes reminded him of the fairy lights Clover used to have in his room. 

Qrow put his hand around the cold glass filled with strawberry lemonade. He raised it a little then a waitress had come up to him, “ Excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?” She asked.

Qrow smiled and shook his head, “ Just me.” He said then took a sip from his lemonade.

The waitress nodded and took the menu and plate on the other side of the table, then left. Qrow imagined what Clover would have worn if they were at this restaurant right now. Would he have worn a long-sleeved shirt? Or no sleeves? Qrow chuckled and assumed the latter. 

Once Qrow finished eating, he started to walk around Vale to try and find a taxi.

He stopped and put a hand out to see if an upcoming taxi would come, instead, it stopped at a man who also needed a taxi. The man looked at him, “ Oh, sorry, I didn't see ya there!”

Qrow just nodded and gave a small smile.

The man started to open the taxi door, “ We can share if you'd like.”

Qrow shook his head, “ No thanks, I'll wait.” He said and the man nodded his head and went into the taxi.

Qrow looked up to the sky, looking at an Airship flying by. It reminded him of Clover. Well, not much of Clover, more of how an Airship was one of the reasons why Clover died. He sighed and looked away.

* * *

Qrow walked around his penthouse, in nothing but boxers and a robe. He looked out the window to the starry night sky, his gaze lingering on Amity’s illuminated light. James decided that Amity Coliseum should start to move around Remnant randomly, to show others that it was a paragon of virtue and glory. It showed hope. To never lose hope. Amity brought the kingdoms together. 

You could almost say that Amity brought him and Clover together. They both went on missions because of Amity as enemies, then enemies to co-workers, then co-workers had quickly turned into friends, AND then it went from friends to lovers. Crazy, right? The amazing Qrow Branwen had been enemies with this man then fallen in love with Atlas’ Ace Operative Captain. 

Missions for Amity turned into hangouts, then hangouts turned into dates.

As Qrow continued to stare at the starry night sky, he couldn't help but think of one of his and Clover’s dates. They stood on the roof of Atlas Academy, Clover wrapping his arms around Qrow from behind as Qrow looked at the sky like a child beaming. 

Qrow could feel Clover’s arms around him now. It was so faint. But he felt it.

He turned around and his fingers traced over the wall with a bunch of photographs on it. Photographs of him and the kids. He stopped by one, it was a photo a year after they beat Salem. Every year, on the exact day, they would choose a place to go to and celebrate the defeat of Salem.

He looked at all the kids in the photo. Gods, so young. He hadn't seen them in the year. Every month, and maybe every week if Ruby was persistent, he and the kids would talk in a group call. The Ace Operatives were also in the photo. The Ace-Ops had come to terms that they were actually all friends. Surprisingly, Marrow and Penny helped them realize.

He smiled. The photo showed Oscar on Jaune’s back. Ren wrapping his arms around Nora from behind. Yang having an arm around Blake. Ruby and Weiss holding hands. Coco on Fox’s back and also holding hands with Velvet. SSSN all had their arms around each other's shoulders. Same with the Ace Operatives. The Happy Huntresses were even In the photo. James standing awkwardly. Maria and Pietro were in the corner. Qrow was standing beside Yatsuhashi in the back beside James since they were the tallest. 

If only Clover could be there.

He walked to another wall. It was covered in photos of him and Clover. He smiled at them all. 

Clover kissing his cheek. Him on Clover’s back. He, Clover and Robyn side hugging. There were just so many photos that it was basically an album.

He could feel feather-light kisses going down his cheek to his neck, sucking and biting. He had always felt this when he looked at photos of him and Clover. He glanced at Clover’s pin on his desk, smiled then walked to his bedroom, finally getting a good night's sleep. And ignoring Robyn’s texts of _“ I can see your room light from my apartment Go to sleep bitch.”_

* * *

Tai cursed at himself when he fell at the institution he worked at, dropping all the papers he had in his notebook. “ Stupid shoes.” He muttered. “ Hey, can I get some-” He tried to ask for help, but his co-workers simply ignored him. It was what always happened around here to him.

Someone kneeled and helped him pick up the papers, “ Hey, Tai.” A rough voice said.

Tai looked up and smiled, “ Oh, hey, Qrow.” He and Qrow sort of had a..falling out. It had started once Summer disappeared, and Tai blamed Qrow because of his semblance before he could even think about what he was saying. Then, Qrow only came to take care of the girls, never even talking to Tai. 

Qrow gave the last paper to Tai, “ Here.”

“ Thanks.” He said as he took the paper out of his hands.

They both stood up and Qrow started to walk away until Tai stopped him, “ Uh, wait! I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch? Like old times?”

Qrow turned his head and smiled, “ My schedule is really full, but i'll try to move some stuff.” Before Qrow could walk away again, his boss came and so did Robyn.

His boss put a finger up and gases, “ Ah! Qrow, do you happen to know who a Taiyang Xiao Long is?” She asked. 

Tai chuckled awkwardly, “ Uh, hey, Caroline! That's me. I'm Tai.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in surprise, “ Oh! Your Tai!”

Tai nodded his head and chuckled, “ Yea.” 

Caroline nodded, “ Well, the cops are gonna drop off some relics they found.”

Qrow looked at her confused. Relics? Important relics or the random ones Ozpin made when he was the king of Vale? He listened to the conversation.

Tai breathed out a laugh, “ The cops? Coming here?”

Caroline nodded again, “ Whatever happened at that mall yesterday. Some jewelry store was just a front for the black market and they had relics and artifacts stolen in the back. We need your help identifying them.” She then turned to Robyn, “ Mind helping?” 

Robyn nodded her head, “ Of course.”

* * *

“ Wow.” Qrow chuckled as he walked up to a desk Tai and Robyn were at, relics and artifacts all over it, “ This is a lot.”

Tai breathed out a laugh, “ Yea.”

“ Apparently, this is some sort of relic Ozpin made,” Robyn said as she grabbed a weird-looking rock, glowing orange at the tip. 

Qrow didn’t entirely focus on that, instead looking at a crown that was golden and the jewels were red, “ Where did you get that?”

Tai perked up, “ We found it in the Emerald Forest. It’s the Crown of Choice.”

Qrow’s eyes widened and he breathed out a laugh, “ We have the Crown?!”

Robyn nodded, “ Didn’t even need to use the Fall Maiden powers to get it. It was under some old ruins which Ozpin used to use for students to grab chess pieces or cards.”

Qrow was surprised. He had gone there during initiation when he was at Beacon, just on the stones were trinkets instead of cards or chess pieces. His nieces had gotten chess pieces during their initiation, and team CFVY got cards. Just, wow, the crown was under the ruins the entire time?!

His gaze then lingered on the rock and he took it from Robyn’s hands. He started to turn it around, at the bottom were words carved in. Mistralian words. He read the words aloud, “ One great wish.”

“ You know how to read Mistralian?” Tai asked.

Qrow chuckled and placed the stone down, yet he still looked at it, “ Yep. It's uh...a hobby of mine.” 

Oscar walked up to them, “ Hey, guys!”

“ Hey, kiddo.” Qrow smiled, ruffling Oscar’s hair and the young boy giggled.

Oscar looked at the stone and picked it up. He had grown up just outside Mistral, so he could understand Mistrslian, “ One great wish.” He read what was carved at the bottom.

Tai was surprised that a 17-year old knew how to read it. “ So, it’s just some lucky charm?”

Robyn and Oscar’s eyes went wide and Qrow tensed up. Lucky charm was a nickname he had for Clover, not like he was gonna tell Tai that, though. Tai didn’t even know who Clover was.

Once Qrow was able to gain himself again, he spoke, “ I guess.” 

Tai shrugged and grabbed a clipboard with a paper on it, looking at the relics and artifacts at the other tables.

Oscar smiled sadly, “ I’ll go get you guys some coffee.”

Before Qrow and Robyn could protest, Oscar was already off. Robyn chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, “ It’s his first day as an intern. I’ll make sure he doesn’t break the coffee machines.” She said and he snorted.

With his luck, the coffee machines would have- No. No self-deprecation. He promised Cloves he would never think badly about himself.

Qrow picked up the stone again and leaned against the table, reading what was carved into it again. He smiled, “ I know what I would wish for.” This stone was probably a fake, and people probably just said it had magic, “ I would wish for those seafoam eyes again. For the man, I love to come back and hold me.” 

When the wind had swept past him, he didn’t think anything of it. He let go of the stone and walked off, not before telling Tai that he was free for lunch and Tai smiled. 

* * *

Tai laughed, “ Nora put fire dust in a microwave?” He asked in disbelief from where he sat across Qrow in a chair at a restaurant. He recognized this place. It was Yang and Ruby’s favourite restaurant growing up.

Qrow laughed even more, at this point he was wheezing,“ She did! I honestly thought Atlas Academy would be in ruins, but Ice Queen froze the microwave before anything could’ve happened.”

Qrow was now only chuckling, “ You know, I don’t get out much. It’s nice to just sit with an old friend.”

Hold- Hold on. Tai couldn’t believe it. H-How? Qrow doesn’t get out much? He was literally loved by everyone who worked at the institution! Tai was never noticed by anyone there, “ You...You don’t get out...much?”

Qrow nodded and chuckled, “ Nope. Maybe I’ll go see Robyn and Oscar at times, but I never really go out much.”

Tai was about to say something until Qrow’s scroll beeped. He pulled it out and checked the time, “ I gotta go. See you tomorrow?” Qrow said, already paying for the check.

Tai nodded, “ See ya tomorrow!” He called as Qrow walked off.

Tai...Tai really couldn’t believe it. Qrow never got out much? He was literally loved by everyone! Got the most attention from everyone at the institution. Tai’s boss didn’t even know his name! Yet she knew Qrow’s! He sighed, wishing he could be like Qrow.

Then, he remembered a certain stone.

* * *

Tai sat at a table in the dark office, holding the stone. 

“ I...I wish I was like Qrow. As funny as Qrow. Strong as him. Noticed by everyone.” He shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would work. A breeze swept past him and he assumed it was from the AC. He sighed, putting the tone snack down.

Then, something dropped on his head and he passed out.

* * *

Tai opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times for the blurriness to go away. He groaned. His head hurt...what happened? He looked up and the part of the ceiling fell. Great.

He got up slowly, wobbling a bit because he was tired. He looked in a mirror. Fuck. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He sighed, maybe he could...hmm…

He had a shirt under his jacket, so maybe he could just take it off. Wasn’t much of an outfit change, yet still a chance. He took his jacket off and left the office.

As he stepped out of the door, a bucket flipped with water fell onto the floor and Tai had no idea how, but he somehow saw it coming immediately and jumped onto a chair. Despite how tired he was.

Jerry the janitor gave a small smile and wave, “ Ah, sorry, Tai!”

Tai, still a little surprised at how he immediately jumped onto a chair, chuckled, “ It’s fine.” He said and jumped off the chair.

“ Hey, Tai!” A bunch of his co-workers had started to greet him as he walked by.

Weird….that never happened.

“ Tai!” Caroline said, clapping her hands together. Oh, wow, she remembered his name. “ Someone is here~” She sang, gesturing to a man beside her who was the one and only, James Ironwood.

Tai chuckled, “ Uh, hi!” He had no idea what to do. He had never met James before, and he was famous for owning some crazy rich company. “ How’s it going?” James asked as he shook Tai’s hand.

“ Uh, I’m great!”

James smiled, “ I’m James Ironwood.”

Tai rubbed the back of his neck, “ Uh, I know! My name is Tai!”

Caroline laughed, “ James here has taken an interest in our artifacts. Said he worked for Ozpin himself, and he was a headmaster, so..” Caroline waved her hand, trying to give the hint to Tai to let him see the artifacts. 

Tai perked up, “ Ah, right! If you would like to see them, then follow me!” He said and started to walk away, James following.

James smirked when he saw a stone with it glowing orange at the tip. The Dreamstone. He _needed_ that stone. 

He had already failed to stop those misguided kids when Atlas was on the verge of falling. Now, he could prove himself as the _hero._

As Tai showed him more artifacts he didn’t really care about, he and him engaged in a conversation.

Qrow hasn’t expected to walk into a conversation between James and Tai, both of them laughing their heads off.

In fact, he _never_ expected to see James, “ Uh, James!” Qrow called.

James turned his head and smiled, “ Ah, Qrow! My old friend.” He walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, “ It’s been too long. How have you been?” He asked and broke the hug.

Qrow was surprised by the sudden affection, “ Uh, I’m doing great.” 

James chuckled, “ Well, That is very good indeed. I was actually just leaving.” He said, putting a hand on his shoulder before walking away, “ It was nice to meet you, Tai! And it was good to see you, Qrow!” He called before leaving the institution.

Alright, something was up. Qrow knew it in his guts.

* * *

Qrow, Robyn and Oscar walked into the gala, and Qrow ignored a “ Hey.” From every woman and man he passed. He wasn’t looking for a hookup tonight. Not ever.

Oscar wouldn’t have been here if Robyn and Qrow hadn’t begged their boss to let him come. Their boss protested, saying he was just an intern and that he shouldn’t be going to a gala meant for the institution workers and some other famous people. Yet they still begged and their boss finally gave in.

Robyn and Oscar had wandered somewhere else, probably to find food because Robyn always went to go find food during a gala.

“ Hey, handsome.” A woman winked as he walked by and Qrow ignored her. He could feel her scowl. 

Gods, it was so loud In here, he almost thought about getting a drink. But no, he promised Clover he wouldn’t drink at random galas or balls. Woman and man kept trying to talk to him, but he just wasn’t looking for a hookup! Couldn’t anyone understand that?!

“ Qrow.” He heard a man speak, the voice almost sounds familiar. It must have been one of his co-workers. He walked past them without even looking.

“ Qrow.” They walked again and followed him.

Qrow sighed, turning around. The man looked a little familiar, but he wasn’t gonna say that. “ Look, I don’t know you, so please stop following me.” He said and started to walk away again.

“ Good luck.” 

Qrow stopped walking, turning his head around to look at the man. He slowly walked towards him, “ Why did you say that? Don’t say that to me. You don’t even know me.”

“ Yes, I do.” the man whispered, stepping closer to him. The man took a hold of his hand, placing a familiar cooling metal object in it. Qrow looked down at his hand and his eyes widened.

Why did this man have Clover’s pin? How did he even get it when it was in Qrow’s penthouse?

Qrow looked up and his eyes met sparkling seafoam eyes. His eyes widened in realization and looked at the man more. 

It was Clover…

“ Someone had to take the fall,” Clover whispered, putting Qrow’s hand into his own.

  
  


If it were possible, Qrow’s eyes widened even more and his breath hitched. He smiled as he owned his mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. He felt the same prick in his eyes that he had felt so many times. Just these were happy tears.

Qrow put his hands on Clover’s forearms, moving them up to his shoulders. It...it was his Clover...his lucky charm…

He lunged forward and hugged the man so tightly as if he was going to disappear in his arms. Qrow broke the hug, sniffing, “ It's You.” He breathed out, cupping Clover’s cheeks.

A tear escaped when Qrow lunged forward again to kiss Clover. Kiss him as nothing else in the world mattered. His fingers tangled between brunette locks. The feeling of his soft lips on his was enough to make Qrow know that none of this was an illusion and that his lucky charm was here. Alive. And most importantly; with Qrow.

Qrow had dreamed, he had dreamed every day for those lips on his. Qrow just wants to drown in this for the rest of his days. He wants to feel Clover’s fingertips brushing over his skin again. He wanted Clover’s hot breath on his earlobe to send shivers down his spine. He wants to smell Clover’s cologne all over again, let it cling to his clothes and his pillowcase.

Well, it could happen now.

Because Clover...his Lucky Charm...was here.

They were both breathless as they parted lips,“ I missed you so, so much.”

Clover smiled, tears in his own eyes, “ I missed you too, baby bird.”


	2. Fairgame

“ I don’t know how exactly. I saw this light, and then I woke up in a bed. I figured I was in a bedroom and I started to look around. There were photos of all the kids so I thought I was in one of the kid’s homes...until I looked at the other wall.” Clover explained how he had somehow been brought back from the dead. He looked at his beautiful Qrow, “ Then I saw all the photos of us.”

Qrow chuckled, taking a hold of Clover’s hand and glancing at the pin, “ Well, that explains how you had the pin.”

Clover smiled and flicked his pin which was where it always was on his Ace-Op uniform. Qrow was actually surprised Clover woke up in his uniform, but he did die in it, so…

Clover took in the sight of Vale’s starry sky, the moon shining on the lake they were walking by and letting it sparkle. He could hear the annoying sounds of bugs in the night. Oh, how he missed being alive.

“ So, what do you remember?” Qrow suddenly asked.

Clover hummed, “ Well, I remember the Airship crashing...and you and I fighting.”

Qrow looked away, ashamed of himself. It was his fault that Clover had died in the first place. He let his guard down, and Tyrian used his damn weapon to kill Clover. He- He was just so...so hurt that Clover chose his job over him, that he didn’t see Tyrian.

They stopped walking and Clover cupped his cheek, “ Hey, It’s not your fault.”

Qrow still looked away, fearing that he would cry if he looked into Clover’s eyes. “ But it was my fault.”

Clover tilted his lover’s head to look into ruby red eyes.” It wasn’t. I’m the one who chose my job over you when I never should have. Tyrian was the one who killed me, not you. It wasn’t your semblance that killed me. It was all Tyrian.”

Qrow sniffed, “ But a part of me still thinks-”

Clover squeezed Qrow’s hand, his finger rubbing circles in his palm. His other hand that was cupping Qrow’s cheek wiped away a tear. “ A part of you. But that’s just it; A part of you. Don’t forget about the rest.”

Qrow smiled, placing just a feather-light kiss on Clover’s head. “ And what does the rest of you tell you?” Clover asked.

Qrow’s smile grew, “ That it was Tyrian’s fault.”

Clover smiled and captured his bird’s little smile into a kiss.

* * *

“ So, uh, how are the kids?” Clover asked as his finger traced over the photo with everyone in it on Qrow's penthouse wall. He looked at Marrow in it and smiled, “ And how’s Marrow?” 

Qrow walked into the room and stood beside Clover, “ The kids are all scattered across the world now. We all keep in contact and visit each other every so often. Marrow became the right hand to Winter, who is currently the General.”

Clover’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “ Winter Schnee, the General. Wow. How did Jacques take it?”

Qrow snorted, “ Man wouldn’t shut up about how much disrespect Winter has.”

Clover scoffed, “ I see he’s still the same.”

* * *

James moved all drawings, files, and notes of the Dreamstone he had on his desk. He had looked for this stone for so, so long. And he finally has. 

He may have had to tease Tai, and lure him into his own office and kiss him just to take the Dreamstone. Good kisser yet weird night. Still, he got his stone.

The Dreamstone could grant one wish to whoever was holding it. 

James’s grip tightened on the stone, “ I wish to become you. A living, breathing, Dreamstone.” James felt sudden energy go through him and his head started to hurt, wind rushed around his office and papers were scattered everywhere.

His wish was granted.

* * *

Damn. For someone who had been dead for like, what? Three of four years? Clover’s still got it. And he could tell because his ass still ached from last night. He can remember Clover’s tongue and lips covering his entire body with bruises, hickeys. He didn’t like it when Clover teased him, and would rather just get to the better part. But Gods did he miss it.

A meadow of purple and red was still on his neck. He pouted when he realized his aura would make them go away soon,

He heard chewing and he shot up from the bed, turning around to look at his lover who was currently eating raisins. Clover giggled and put the raisins down on the night table, “ What? I missed them.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and snuggled into the crook of Clover’s neck, his hand trailing down Clover’s abs. Man, even though he died three years ago, he was still great at sex and still had those abs. He left Qrow panting and quaking last night.

“ I think I had like, three packs of raisins this morning.” Clover turned so he was face to face with his corvid lover, “ Your still a deep sleeper.” He booped Qrow’s nose when he rolled his eyes

Clover sighed, “ You know, this is all amazing. No Salem, no more world-ending crap. It’s just us.”

Qrow placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “ Just being with you is amazing.”

Clover smirked, “ Since when have you become such a sap?”

Qrow just shrugged and smiled, “ Well, what can I say? It’s been a few years and I honestly became softer.”

“ I can tell.” Clover said and decided to explain when Qrow gave him a questioning look, “ Someone took video of some mall heist a few days ago. It was too blurry because they were all moving too fast and the person couldn’t hold a scroll properly, but I saw a certain young boy who doesn’t seem so young anymore, a once vigilante, and a crow.”

Qrow huffed, “ I may be soft now but that doesn’t mean I’m too soft.”

Clover chuckled and moved closer to Qrow, “ I really just wanna stay like this all day.”

“ Me too.”

Clover smirked and cupped Qrow’s cheek, moving closer and started kissing him. He practically rolled onto Qrow and started sucking and biting at his neck. He loved the whimpers and moans his lover made.

“ Although.” Qrow said breathlessly, then moaned when Clover bit the sweet spot on his neck, “ We should probably go to my work and figure out how a stone brought my boyfriend back.”

Clover removed his lips from Qrow’s neck, panting and smirking at the new blossomed meadow of hickeys and bruises, “ That’s a fair point.” He rolled off of Qrow and stood up, “ Let’s go.” He exclaimed to a still laying down Qrow.

* * *

This wasn’t usual.

Tai was able to use weights that were bigger and stronger than the usual weights he used, The ones he normally used felt like nothing.

He accidentally ripped the door of his refrigerator when we went to get a drink.

Since when was he so strong?!  
  


He had started to get noticed more and more by his co-workers. Some even random people.

And last night, he was able to score a kiss with a handsome man named James Ironwood. It May have been a one-night stand, but still.

* * *

Once they had gotten Clover something to wear because he couldn’t wear his old uniform, they had gone out and Qrow wanted to show him the kingdom of Vale.

He just had to make sure not to walk by Robyn or Oscar’s apartment. He had no idea how he would tell them both that Clover was alive. It was going to be hard to avoid them at work, though.

* * *

Once they got to Qrow’s work, they went into Tai’s office.

“ Uh, who’s this?” Tai asked once they got into his office, his gaze falling on Clover.

“ I’m an old friend of his.” Clover said, giving a small wave to Tai, “ I’m Clover.”

Tai gave a similar wave back and smiled, “ I’m Tai. So, what do you do?”

Clover’s eyes widened mildly as he tried to think of a job. He couldn’t say Ace Operative, since he was in Vale. He perked up when he thought of a job and open his mouth to speak, but Qrow interjected him, “ Not important. Tai, do you know where the stone is?”

Tai chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “ Uh, long story short actually. Uhm- Uh- James, came by to visit yesterday, which was actually pretty great. Uhm- I, uh...let him borrow it.” He muttered the last part.

Qrow’s eyes went wide, “ What? Why?!”

Tai was confused about the sudden mood change, “ Qrow, he just gave us loads of money. It’s not like he’s a stranger or anything. “ He chuckled, “ Plus he has a friend who’s an expert at-”

“ How could you loan it to him?” Qrow interjected, “ It’s not even ours to loan-”

Tai put his hands out, “ Woah, Woah, Woah! What- what are you getting on my case for? I got a bunch of more important relics and artifacts which is more valuable than that stone.”

“ Do you know where he took it?” Qrow asked.

Tai shook his head, “ No, I have uh, no idea.” 

Qrow sighed, shaking his head, “ I’ll tell you when we find out.” He said and opened the door, Clover following him out. “ I really like the bandana,” Clover whispered to Tai, looking at the red bandana on his forearm.

It was a mistake when they left his office.

Robyn and Oscar were down the hall, eyes wide once they saw Clover and Oscar almost dropped the coffee he was gonna give Qrow. “ Shit,” Qrow muttered.

“ Language.” Clover hissed.

“ What the fuck.” Robyn, Qrow and Clover were both surprised that Oscar had actually said that.

“ Language!” Clover hissed again, “ Oscar, I thought you were better than that! You never swore when you were younger.”

“ It’s definitely shamrock.” Robyn said, below her breath, walking up to Clover slowly, “ How in the…”

Qrow grabbed Robyn and Oscar’s wrists, pulling them into a closet and Clover just followed.

“ How the hell is he alive?” Robyn whisper-yelled then turned to Oscar, “ Is Ozpin back?”

“ He’s not back!” Oscar whisper-yelled back.

“ Well, then how the hell did he come back?!”

“ I don’t know!”  
  


“ I swear to the brothers, kid. If Oz is in your little head then I will-”

“ He’s not in my head!”

“ Well, what kind of fucking magic is this?”

“ Language.” Clover deadpanned. The two just stared at him before starting to whisper-yell an argument.

“ Guys,” Qrow whispered and the two kept arguing.

“ Guys!” Qrow said loudly and the two turned their heads to him.

“ It was the stone.”

“ The stone?” Robyn and Oscar repeated in question and Qrow nodded his head.

“ I thought it was some fake relic. I made the wish to bring Clover back as a joke, I didn’t think it would actually bring him back!”  
  


“ A joke?” Clover pouted and Qrow rolled his eyes playfully.

“ So, you’re telling me, that a stone brought your boyfriend back?” Robyn asked and the two nodded their heads, “ Alright. Prove that it’s Clover.”

Qrow moved his shirt around to show his neck, “ He’s still great at sex.” 

Robyn hummed, “ Alright, I believe it.”

“ I don’t need to know about your sex life.” Oscar deadpanned.

“ Didn’t you leave the gala with a girl last night?” Robyn asked, smirking.

Oscar’s eyes went wide and pink dusted over his cheeks, “ She was a friend!”  
  


“ Mhm.”

Oscar pouted then giggled when Clover ruffled his hair. Oscar looked up at the man he thought he lost three years ago. When Clover died, it really only took two days after his death to reason with Ironwood. And those two days to save Atlas when Salem attacked. A few days after saving Atlas, they had gone to Vacuo, teamed up with CFVY, SSSN, and the Headmaster there then went to the land of darkness and defeated Salem.

Oscar wished Clover was there to fight with them, to see how much they’ve grown.

Oscar blinked, trying to fight back tears. He always looked up to Clover as much as he looked up to Qrow. He was like a father figure. “ So, it’s really you?”

Clover smiled, kneeling down. Oscar was a little taller, but he was still shorter than Clover. “ Yea, it’s me.” He hugged the young boy back when Oscar launched himself at him, hugging him tightly. He glanced at Robyn and she smiled, deciding to join the hug.

Qrow smiled and wiped a tear. It was just a sight to see them all together like this again. “ Not to break up this tender moment, but we need your help.”

“ What for?” Oscar asked as he and Robyn broke the hug.

“ We need to find the stone,” Clover said.

“ Tai let James borrow the stone for some stupid reason. We need to find it to see if there are any consequences to this crap.” Qrow explained and Robyn and Oscar both nodded.

“ We’ll do what we can,” Robyn said and Oscar nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Police were everywhere. Either dealing with annoying people or traffic.

They drove to where James worked, but cars were everywhere. Police keeping them from getting to James. Clover and Qrow both got out of the car, confused. There was no way past the cops, so they would need to find another way in.

“ I have an idea.” Qrow took a hold of both of Clover’s hands and decided to explain when Clover gave a questioning look, “ When we got to Vacuo, Ozpin told me that if I’m touching anyone, I can turn them into a bird with me.”

Clover’s eyebrows shut up in surprise and Qrow nodded his head. “ Do you think it’ll work?”

Qrow sighed, “ It’s my second time doing this. I just hope so.” Qrow closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. But he could feel the magic Ozpin gave him slowly going away. What..? Qrow shut his eyes tightly to focus, even more, ignoring the magic getting drained and tried to use up all of his energy.

Qrow opened his eyes when he felt something bubbling in his chest. It was the magic because he was a crow and Clover was sort of inside his head. Clover was able to take control to fly, but since he didn’t know how, he just spoke.

_“ Gods, is this what Oscar felt like when Ozpin was in his head?”_

Qrow snorted but what came out to others was a caw. He flew over the street traffic, cops and spotted an open window at James’ company. He dived towards it and quickly transformed back once in it. He rolled onto the floor when he transformed back and stood up.

Clover groaned when he switched back with Qrow, “ Could have warned me.”

Qrow chuckled, “ Sorry.” He put a hand out to help Clover up and Cover gratefully took it.

They could hear scrolls ringing and a bunch of people talking in the distance. Must have been James’ interns and assistants. “ In here,” Clover whispered and Qrow turned his head. He was standing at the door of an office.

“ This place is a mess,” Qrow said once they got into the office. Papers were scattered across the floor, same with books and it smelled like medicine. “ Almost like a bomb went off.”

Clover hummed in agreement and walked up to a desk, picking up a few papers. “ James, what have you been doing?” Clover muttered as he looked at a paper. He turned it around for Qrow to look at, “ He must have been looking for this for a while.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes, but something shiny caught his eye. For once, he was glad for his bird brain. It was a piece from the stone, the piece with Mistralian words on it. “ One great wish.” Where was the rest of the stone, though?

“ This isn’t right,” Qrow said and got his scroll out of his pocket, starting to call Tai.

_“ Yea?” Tai asked when he answered the call._

“ Tai, I need you to look into the stone’s history. See what you can find about it.”

_“ Alright.”_

“ Thank you.” He then hung up.

“ Look at this.” Clover held up a paper, “ He’s going to Mistral.”

“ Mistral?” Qrow repeated in question, then his gaze lingered on a magazine with one of his kids on it. He picked it up. Ren was on the cover of the magazine, being known as Mistral’s new headmaster and head of the council. 

“ We need to get to Mistral.” Qrow put the magazine down and left the office, Clover following.

“ But how?” Clover asked.

Qrow put a hand on his chin and tilted his head, trying to think. His eyes lit up when he knew exactly how to get to Mistral.

* * *

“ You know, it was very sudden for you to call randomly. I just didn’t expect for you to explain to me that Clover was alive because of some stone.” May said as he and Clover followed her in the hangar.

“ Life is full of surprises.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets.

“ Too many surprises,” Clover muttered.

They stopped in front of an Airship, “ Alright.” She put her hand on it, “ I’m expecting that this will be damaged when you come back. Just whatever you’re doing, be careful and take care of yourselves.”

Clover smiled and took hold of Qrow’s hand, “ We always have.” 

May rolled her eyes.

Clover and Qrow both got into the Airship and Clover sat in the piloting seat, “ It’s been a while since I’ve flown an Airship.”

Qrow smiled and sat in the passenger seat, “ Just don’t get yourself killed...again.”

Clover chuckled and flicked a few switches. “ Alright.” He let out a breath and turned the engine on, listening to its startup. He started to fly the Airship out of the hangar, over the clouds.

Qrow breathed out a laugh, it was beautiful from up here. The lights of the city shining below them, the moon illuminated the ocean. He was confused on why there were fireworks until he remembered that today was the day the Vytal Tournament would have started. The kingdoms didn’t want to do the tournament without Vale, so everyone celebrated by just lighting up a few fireworks.

The colours of the fireworks illuminated the sky, the dust of it glittering over the Airship. It was almost like colourful glitter bombs. The fireworks were the light that dared to glaze up the night sky. They were almost like rainbows in the dark, fiery blooms amongst the stars. 

Qrow just smiled, looking at the fireworks.

Fall may have just been his favourite season of all.


	3. Mistral

“ You know, it’s rather surprising that you came all this way to see me and Nora, James,” Ren said as he, James and Nora walked along the mountain, they could see all of Mistral from up here.

James just chuckled, “ Well, what can I say, I’m full of surprises.”

They stopped walking and stood by a few railings. Ren shook his head, “ To be honest, I only accepted to meet with you today because I’m curious. We’ve heard your business is booming, James.” He gestured to him and Nora, “ Tell me, how did you get so lucky?”

James smiled, “ I came across something on my journey. A wish. So I wished for something, something big.” He put an arm on his forearm and Ren quirked an eyebrow up, “ Tell me, what is it you wish for, Ren? And I’ll show you how the wish works.”

Ren chuckled and shook his head, “ I wish for something one can not detain.”

“ Like what?”

Ren had a serious look in his eyes, “ I don’t want another war to start and people try to take over Mistral. I want to protect everyone here.” He glanced at Nora and she smiled, “ It’s what we both wish for. To protect.” She said.

“ You wish for that?” James asked.

“ I wish for it deeply.”

James felt his headache worsen and a bit of his breath being taken away from his lungs. He smiled, “ Your wish is granted. And In return..” He paused to walk away, “ I will take away your oil.”

Nora and Ren both looked at each other confused before laughing, “ James, we’ve already sold our oil to Vacuo. They needed it badly.” Ren said.

“ Well, not sold, just gave it to them.” Nora corrected.

James’ fists clenched, “ Then I will take your water.” And like that, he walked off.

Nora and Ren looked at each other in confusion, they were both concerned for James. They looked back at the kingdom of Mistral, their eyes widened. A wall was around the entire kingdom. Not only that but the waterfall that gave Mistral their water was gone.

_“ An unusual yet unexplainable wall has appeared around the kingdom of Mistral. Not only that, but the water system is gone. Leaving Mistralians no water.”_ A news reporter said all over screens in Mistral.

* * *

So, Qrow and Clover couldn’t take an Airship directly to Mistral, seeing as it would cause confusion for everyone in Mistral. So, they just found a taxi from a nearby settlement. They were right outside of Mistral when a car drove by and Qrow recognized that beard from anywhere. “ That was James!”

He brought a bunch of lien out of his pocket and held it up to the driver, speaking Mistralian to him, “ Podemos comprar este auto?” Which meant, “ Can we buy this car?”

The driver considered and stopped the car, taking the money then got out of the car. Clover went into the driver’s seat and pulled the gearstick to ‘P’ and placed his foot on the pedal to start driving. Qrow literally had to brace himself because Clover was seriously fast at driving.

There were three cars following James. They must have been security. Clover sped up and went to the other lane, driving past the security cars and going to James.

James glanced at the car beside his and rolled his eyes when he saw Qrow, and- wait, Clover?! No, no, no. Clover and Qrow were gonna ruin his plan. “ Get rid of them.” He told his driver and the car drove faster, his driver then reached for the radio, speaking Mistralian into it.

James assumed he passed on the message.

Qrow and Clover widened their eyes when a security car came to close and hit the side of their car, “ Oh, that dick!” Qrow scoffed and grabbed his weapon.

“ What are you doing?” Clover asked when Qrow broke the window and started to crawl through it.

Qrow smiled, “You’re not fit to fight, so I will.” Clover tried to protest but Qrow already crawled out of the car then turned into a bird. “ Damnit,” Clover muttered.

Qrow transformed back and landed atop of one of the security cars. He smashed a the window and grabbed the gun that was being held in the driver's hand, Then, he grabbed the hand of the driver, pulled him out of his car and threw him out. He did the same with the other person in the passenger seat.

He let otu a cry of pain when someone shot at his shoulder and he could hear Clover cry his name out. He turned around and someone was through the sunroof, holding a gun at Qrow. They kept shooting and Qrow blocked each with Harbinger.

He jumped off but he almost didn’t make it to James’ car. He didn’t know why, but he felt energy getting drained from him, along with the magic in him, seeing as it took him longer to turn into a bird now.

He landed on the front of James’ car, “ James, you have to stop this! You are putting yourself and everyone in danger. Where is the stone?”

James laughed, “You're looking at it.”

Qrow looked at him confused then gave a grunt of pain when a bullet grazed his other shoulder. He huffed, getting off the top of James’ car and going to the second car. He took the gun out of the person's hand, crushing it, “ Robyn was right, crossbows are better.” He panted and yanked the man out of the sunroof, throwing him to the grass of the forest. He did the same with the driver.

Clover crashed the car purposely into the other, dodging a bullet from the person sticking out of the sunroof in the last security guard. Clover huffed and crawled out from the window, jumping onto the last car and punching the man. Then, the man ended up passing out from the punches and Clover threw him to the forest.

He dangled off the side of the car and kicked the driver through the window. He grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him out then threw him to the forest where the rest of his buddies were. He started driving.

_Damn._ Qrow thought. _Did he get sexier?_

Qrow jumped onto the car Clover was driving, but when they both looked, James was gone. They both cursed.

Then they realized they were in the city of Mistral.

* * *

Qrow and Clover both walked until Qrow was able to rest somewhere. He leaned against the wall of some tunnel.

“ Hey, “ Clover panted and put his hand over Qrow’s bleeding shoulder, “ Are you alright?”

Qrow nodded, still panting, “ It’s just...I can feel all my energy being taken away from me.” Qrow looked around, this tunnel looked familiar. There were torches along the walls.

“ That’s weird.” Clover breathed out.

Qrow nodded his head in agreement, but his eyes still lingered on the tunell walls. Why did it look so familiar? Then, he remembered, it was the tunnel that he and RNJR walked through when they were going to Haven Academy. He wanted to take the kids on a scenic route.

Speaking of RNJR, two of them were in the tunnel.

“ Qrow?” Both of them turned their heads when they heard Nora.

Nora and Ren widened their eyes when they saw Clover, “ CLOVER?!”

* * *

“ Did he say anything weird?” Qrow asked as Ren was currently wrapping bandages around this underarm to shoulder. 

Nora nodded her head, “ He said that he came across some sort of wish. And when he asked us what we wished for, Ren answered and then he told us that our wish is granted.”

Ren hummed and decided to continue, “ He told us that he’d take our oil, but when we told him that we gave it to Vacuo, he took away our...well, you know.” He glanced towards the window of the house and Qrow and Clover looked at where Mistral’s waterfall used to be. He was shocked about it. How could the waterfalls just randomly stop flowing?! He was also surprised that Ren and Nora were living in the rented house Qrow got when RNJR was in Mistral.

“ That’s too weird.”

“ No need to speak the obvious, Cloves.”

Nora chuckled, “ I still can't believe your alive, Clover.”

“ He was brought back by a stone.” Ren pointed out.

“ Still, Ren! He’s basically alive!” Nora had matured quite more during the three years, but she was still that bubbly teenage girl Clover and Qrow met.

Qrow tried to think. James said he was the stone...and he said that Nora and Ren’s wishes were granted...what was going on? He was brought out of his thoughts when his scroll started ringing. He picked it up.

“ Hey, Tai.” He rasped, “ Did you find anything-”

_“ Yes.”_ Tai said immediately, _“ The stone was made about one hundred years ago by one of Ozpin’s past lives: The King of Vale. When Remnant went to war, Oz brought them all together on the island of Vytal. He apparently made the stone right on Vytal. I tried to see if the stone has any abilities, and it does. We found his old journals and looked through them. Someone holding the stone can make one wish, but the stone can take something from them once they do. It’s called the Dreamstone.”_

“ The Dreamstone,” Qrow murmured.

Nora’s eyes lit up, “ I’ve heard about it! Vine would sometimes tell Blake about books he was reading and I would overhear it. He said the Dreamstone can grant a wish, any wish in the world. No matter how big or small.”

_“ Was that Nora?”_ Tai asked, “ _Are you in Mistral?”_

Qrow huffed, “ Yep. Anything else?”

Tai hummed, _“ Remember Rumpole?”_

“ Theodore’s old right hand?”

_“ Yea.”_

“ Then Mhm.”

_“ She teaches history at a school in Vale. She knows about all the relics and artifacts. She knows about the dreamstone, too. I’m gonna go there in the morning and ask her some questions.”_

Qrow nodded, “ We’ll meet you there. And thank you.” He hung up and put his scroll down.

“ Qrow?” Nora called and he turned his head, “ Is...Is James doing something dangerous, again?”

Qrow sighed, he could see how scared she was, “ I think so, lightning strike.” 

“ I thought so.” She mumbled, resting her hand on her forearm.

“ Mind if we borrow one of your Airships?” Clover asked and Ren nodded.

* * *

They immediately went back to Vale, not before saying goodbye to Ren and Nora, and that he would see them in a few months for the anniversary of defeating Salem. They both got to the school Rumpole taught at right when Tai was there, “ Oh, wow, your here.”

They walked into her empty classroom, she was looking at some papers on her desk. Qrow cleared his throat and she looked up. She smiled when she saw Qrow, one of her trusted friends that was in Ozpin’s inner circle, before the world was told about Salem. 

She put the papers down, “ Hey, guys. How can I help ya’ll?” 

~

She slammed a book down on her desk and everyone flinched. She chuckled, “ Sorry.” She started to open up the book and read through the pages, “ What Tai says is true, it was made by The King Of Vale but the stone was empowered...by the God Of Darkness.” Her eyes widened.

“ The Dreamstone is filled with treachery and lies…” She murmured.

Tai chuckled, “ What do lies have to do with the Dreamstone? Just seems like a lucky charm to me.” He said and Clover snorted at the nickname.

But then, Clover’s eyes widened, “ Beware what you wish for because it will take your most prized possession.” He read from the journal.

Qrow’s most prized possession was turning into a bird…was that why he felt the magic draining from him? “ My power.” Qrow breathed out.

Tai shook his head, “ No, that doesn’t make sense, what's more precious than what you wish for?” 

They ignored him. “ How do we stop this?” Qrow asked.

“ It can only be stopped by destroying the stone itself or renouncing your wish. People couldn’t choose one of those, and it was one of the reasons how the kingdoms went to war years ago.” Rumpole explained.

“ No one renounced their wish,” Clover murmured.

“ And the stone is already destroyed,” Qrow finished the sentence.

Tai’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “ What? When did this happen?”

Qrow blinked. _“You're looking at it.”_ He repeated James’ words. He widened his eyes when he realized. James was the Dreamstone! He must have made a wish to become it! It explained how he was able to steal the water from Mistral because it was possession by Nora and Ren when he granted their wishes. “ By the brothers…” You're looking at it” That’s what James said to me. It has to be him.”

“ How would that happen, though?” Clover asked.

“ Well, you just wish for something and it happens. So, He must have wished to become it.” Tai said.

Clover and Qrow both blinked.

Tai shook his head, " No- no that’s crazy.”

“ Tai, an immortal lady lived on Remnant three years ago. I think this is weird instead of crazy.” Qrow deadpanned.

Clover put his hands out, “ If- If we destroy it, then we destroy him...all the wishes go back.”

“ What are you talking about? No.” Tai raised his voice, “ I’m not gonna be apart of that. No.” He took a step back.

“ Or everyone has to renounce their wish.” Clover finished.

“ No-No. T-There has to be a better way. No.” Tai was yelling now.

Qrow shook his head. No. He wasn’t losing Clover again. He couldn’t. “ He’s right. There has to be another way. What we do know is that we have to stop James before he grants anymore.”

“ It might not be enough, Qrow.” Clover put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “ The Wishes have been made.”

Qrow’s breath hitched. He turned to- “ Tai?” Tai wasn’t in the classroom anymore. He was gone. “ Tai?”

* * *

James had granted so many wishes, today. His head hurt more and he felt more energy getting drained from him. James was starting a new world war. He had already talked to the head of the council in Vale, who wished for more weapons just in case there was war again. And what James took, was to own everything the head of the council-owned. Basically making him king of Vale.

He found out about some sort of broadcast. The satellites used were able to send particles, which could in a way, touch someone. If he went live on that broadcast, and everyone cast a wish. He could be some a king, but not just a king of Vale, of _all_ of Remnant. 

He and a security team were going to find an Airship so James could get on that broadcast. But, he heard gunshots and turned around.

There stood Qrow and Clover. James huffed and shook his head, “ Well aren’t you resourceful.”

“ Come with us before you do any more damage,” Qrow said as he and Clover slowly walked up.

James chuckled, “ No, I don’t think so.” He turned to the security guards, “ Get rid of them, please. Permanently.” 

Qrow and Clover’s eyes went wide when six security guards got guns out and started shooting at them. They dodged out of the way and went down a corridor. They were in a museum of some sort. Clover grabbed a sword and tray.

Qrow winced, a bullet grazed his forearm. Great.

He looked at Clover, “ Don’t. It’s not their fault.”

Clover rolled his eyes and put the sword back, just he kept the metal tray. Qrow put Harbinger into shotgun mode and angled it around the corridor. He started to shoot, only aiming at James. James and the security guards dodged out of the way and Qrow took it as the perfect chance to fight.

He did a flip over two security guards, kicking them both in the head with his feet. He blocked each gunshot with Harbinger. 

Clover ran into the fray next, hitting a security guard with the metal tray in the head. Somehow, he didn’t pass out from that, but Clover managed to grab his gun. He aimed it at him but the gun was empty, “ Aw, damnit.” 

Qrow ducked down from an upcoming bullet and sweeped at his legs at the man who shot from his gun. He started to fall and Qrow kicked him in the gut, kicking him up into the air. The man hit the ceiling and passed out.

He kept blocking bullets with Harbinger. Another one grazed his forearm, “ Fuck you.” He spat. He kicked an upcoming guard in the stomach into a wall. Then grabbed another guards arm and flipped him over, him also hitting a wall.

Clover used his knee to kick the security guard in the crotch, then punched him into a wall. 

Qrow grabbed a gun and looked at a running away James. He shot a vase right by James and James fell to the floor. Panic and fear were in his eyes as he started to crawl away backwards, facing Clover and Qrow who was walking towards him.

Suddenly, Qrow and Clover were both pushed to the ground. They both groaned. Qrow looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Tai. “ Tai?” He breathed out.

“ I can’t let you do this, Qrow,” Tai Said as he started to walk towards Qrow slowly. Qrow glanced at Clover who started chasing James who ran away. 

Qrow quickly turned into a bird, flying up the steps James ran up to. He transformed back in front of him and was about to punch him- but he was the one who got punched into a whole other room by Tai.

People in the room started to run. Clover and James started to fight.

Qrow groaned as he tried to get up, “ Tai, what are you-“

“ I can’t let you stop James, Qrow. You're not the only one who has something to lose.” Tai said and Qrow scrambled to his feet as Tai started to walk towards him, “ Wishing to be like you, brought a few surprises.” 

Cops ran into the room, “ Hands up!” They yelled and started to point guns at Tai and Qrow.

Tai ran at a cop, dodging a bullet and sweeping his legs, kitchen kicking him into another cop. “ Open fire!” A cop yelled and Tai dodged every bullet. He grabbed a cop and threw him at Qrow.

Qrow groaned. Damn. Tai was strong as hell now. Well, he did wish to be like Qrow, and Qrow was pretty strong and fast. 

Qrow rolled over, groaning and looking at a now running Tai who was beating the shit out of the cops. 

Clover pushed James into the wall, trying to keep him there so he couldn’t run. James giggled, “ Oh, sweet! You're trying to protect the man you love. You know, I can make you a real boy now. “

Clover shook his head, “ No.” He breathed out and punched James, yet that wasn’t enough for the man to go down.

Tai crushed a gun in his hands, “ Tai, stop-“ He didn’t even give the chance to Qrow to finish, instead he threw him into a wall. 

Tai pushed him against a wall. Qrow tried to fight back but he was too tired and was in so much pain, “ Tai, you have no idea what you're dealing with. I’m not the enemy here. You don’t understand-“

“ Oh, I couldn’t possibly understand.” Tai said sarcastically, “ You just don’t think I can handle who I used to be. The stupid, Tai-“

“ That’s not what I’m saying!” He yelped when Tai punched him into a wall and groaned.

Tai breathed out a laugh, “ Well I’m handling it, beautifully.” He looked at a currently fighting James and Clover and ram towards them. He pushed Clover into a wall. “ Go.” He whispered to James and James scrambled to his feet and ran.

“ Nobody hurts him,” James said before he ran out of the museum.

Tai chuckled, “ They couldn't if they tried.”

Tai walked up to Qrow slowly, “ You always had everything. While people like me have had nothing. Well, now it's my turn. And no one can take that away from me.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, “ What is it costing you?”

“ What is It costing me?!”

Qrow coughed, blood coming out of his nose, “ The Dreamstone gives as much as it takes. You may be strong now, Tai. But what did you lose? You lost your two daughters. Where's your warmth? Your humanity?”

“ I already lost my daughters to you!” Tai snapped. “ Forget about me. If you go after James or hurt him, then I will destroy you.” He said and left the museum. Tai ran to the Airship James was in. He was joining him on this. 

He wanted power. Wanted to be stronger than everyone in the entire world. Only James could give that to him.

* * *

“ Uh, Winter?” Marrow came into her office.

Winter didn't expect being General to be this hard. She looked up when she heard Marrow, him and Penny coming into her office. “ Yes?”

“ Penny’s systems caught something.” He said. Penny got her scroll out, flicking something on it then showing a map of the world of remnant as a hologram.

At Vale, there were missiles and bombs, ready to launch.

“ What…” She breathed out.

“ I believe this is an act of war,” Penny said, her usual happiness dimming as she said the words. 

Winter shook her head, “ No-No, the council of Vale wouldn't do that.”

Marrow walked up, “ It doesn't seem like that right now. Warheads are all ready to launch there. This has to be an act of war.”

Winter’s eyes widened.

“ Winter, you have to do something.”

Winter sighed, dragging a hand down her face, “ Inform the council. We need their permission if we launch our own missiles.”

* * *

“ Qrow...Qrow.” Clover crawled to Qrow, scrambling to his feet. He cupped his cheek, “ Are you alright?” He used a hand to help Qrow up.

“ I'm alright.” Qrow rasped.

* * *

Clover helped Qrow walk around the city, moving around every broken car and thief. Vale was in Chaos. Sirens were going off and cops were everywhere. People were running and screaming.

Clover helped Qrow walk to a wall, he leaned his back against it. “ Qrow, you have to listen to me.” He leaned beside Qrow and looked at him, taking a hold of his hands, “ I had a great life. And you only made it better.”

Qrow widened his eyes and shook his head, “ No-No. Clover, please.”

Clover smiled and a tear escaped, rolling down his cheek, “ You know what you have to do. Alright?”

Qrow knew. He knew he had to renounce his wish to get his energy back. He had to save Oscar, Robyn, Vale, Remnant. Just..just couldn't he save Clover?! At this point, Qrow was sobbing, and cupped Clover’s face, “ I'll never love again.”

Closer shook his head, “ No, that's not true. You will always find love, just like you found me. This world deserves you.” 

Qrow sobbed, his heart ached like crazy. “ I- I can't say goodbye. I can't say goodbye.”

Clover smiled, kissing the knuckles of Qrow’s hands, “ You don't have to. I'm already gone.”

Qrow lunged forward and kissed him. Kissed him as if nothing else mattered in this world. He would miss these lips so much. The bittersweet taste of coffee on Clover’s tongue. Their kiss was a little sloppy, frantic, you could almost say. 

Qrow let himself go before he would be too attached. Before he wouldn't be able to let go of Clover anymore. He choked out a sob as they parted lips and walked away. 

“ I'll always love you, Qrow. No matter where I am.” He could hear Clover say.

“ I Love you,” Qrow whispered and clenched his fists.

It pained him to say this, “ I renounce my wish.” He could feel the energy flow through him, the magic returning, but he could feel himself losing a part of him. He could feel himself lose Clover. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. No one could ever replace Clover. 

He wiped a tear and ran, letting our shaky breaths as he did. He ran faster and faster as more energy and magic returned to him. He screamed as he ran, louder than he ever had before. He didn't even care if anyone was looking, and turned into a bird. 

He let himself cry, scream and anything during grief as he flew. Flew through the clouds and felt the breeze on his wings. He turned on his back. 

Clover was right about one thing. 

He told him once, that no matter how many times he fell, that he could always fly back up. 

And fly back up he did.


	4. The Truth

Qrow could hear the wishes as he flew. He could hear James on the broadcast. 

_ “ Citizens of Remnant. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is James Ironwood. And I have yet to change your lives. All you have to do is make a wish. Anything you want. Anything you dream of, you can have it. You can dream it. You can achieve it. So look into my eyes, and make a wish. Make a wish, right now, it's yours. If you want to be rich, if you want to be powerful, then just make a wish. Look around you! Make a wish! Take what's yours! Take your wish! Whatever you want, you can have it!” _

* * *

Qrow listened to the wishes that he could hear in his head.

_ “ I wish to be a king.” _

_ “ I wish for a million dollars.” _

_ “ I wish for more nuclear weapons.” _

_ “ I wish I was the most beautiful in town.” _

_ “ I wish I was powerful.” _

* * *

James laughed, “ I take your health, and your strength. Give him your rage, and your powers.” he pointed and Tai and Tai felt energy run through him, “ Give him your life force, give him your rage.”

* * *

_ “ I wish for strength.” _

_ “ I wish my parents were back.” _

  
  


Qrow landed on the island of Vytal. Just outside a military base. It was dark out, his eyes were red and puffy. He was surprised there were no soldiers out. The base was right beside the ocean, in fact, it was on the ocean.

Even In the dark, he could see Tai standing before him. His eyes were deep black, same with his veins and his skin was pale white. It reminded Qrow of Salem. “ Tai, what did you do..”

Tai growled and lunged at Qrow, pushing him into a wall. No, Qrow was stronger now. He had to be stronger. He fought back, avoiding a punch that Tai was about to land on him. Qrow ducked and swept his legs under Tai’s, making Tai fall into the ocean.

As Tai started to fall, he grabbed Qrow’s arm and pulled him into the ocean with him. “ You renounced your wish.” Tai gasped.

“ I had to.” Qrow said as he tried to keep himself over the water. Qrow knew Tai would pull him into the water with him, so he grabbed a power cord before he fell in. “ Tai, I know you're in there.  _ Please,  _ renounce your wish.” 

“ Never!” Tai growled, trying to push Qrow under the water.

“ Then I'm sorry.” Qrow shut his eyes tightly as he put the power cord onto Tai’s arms.

Tai started shaking, getting electrocuted. It was so painful. He closed his eyes as he felt energy being drained from him, and lost control of his body. He floated down the ocean.

Qrow dived under the water, grabbing Tai and pulling him out. He laid Tai on land. He knew he would survive, it may have been painful and was close to killing him, but Tai would remain alive.

* * *

He ran into the military base, he could hear and see James talking on the broadcast, saying “ Granted.” All over again.

Qrow couldn't walk up to him, or at least he tried, but a bunch of wind was keeping him back, “ Why are you doing this?! Don't you have enough?!” 

James cackled, “ But why not more? Why not ask for more?!”

“ But they don't know what you're taking from them!” He groaned as the wind pushed him into a railing. Whatever power James had right now, was able to keep Qrow away from him by using wind. 

“ We want what we want! Just like you did!” James pointed at him.

The wishes echoed throughout his head. He shook his head, trying to shut them out.

James laughed and walked slowly towards the middle of the military base. There were no soldiers inside, they must have run because of James. “ It's too late, Qrow. They already heard me. Already wished! And those that haven't yet, oh they will!” He cackled.

Qrow tried to shoot him with Harbinger, but the wind was even keeping the bullets back. “ Oh, Qrow! Stop trying to be the hero! You could have kept Clover, and your magic if you just joined me!” He kept cackling, “ You want him back? Just say the word!”

Qrow shook his head and slid down a wall he was leaning against, “ I've never wanted anything more. But he's gone. That's the truth. And everything has a price. One I'm not willing to pay. Not anymore.”

“ We’re both not willing to pay it!” Qrow’s eyes widened when he heard Oscar and tilted his head. Oscar and Robyn were here.

Oscar’s eyes were glowing and stared right into James’.

Qrow smiled. Oscar had unlocked his semblance a year ago, his eyes glow gold each time he used his semblance. His semblance was for people to see the truth, to see beyond. To give them visions about the truth. 

Oscar continued to stare into James’ eyes, not daring to look away from them. The wind started to calm down and they all took that as James’ power was wearing off. 

“ This world was a beautiful place, just as it was. But you can not have it all. You can only have the truth. Because the truth is beautiful. Look at this world, and look at what your wish is costing it. You must be the hero. Only you can save the day. Renounce your wish if you want to save this world.” Oscar said calmly.

“ Why would I? I don't want to! No one can stop me, not even you!” James snapped.

Oscar shook his head, “ I wasn't talking to you.” He glanced at the broadcast that was still on, everyone in the world listening to Oscar.

James’ eyes widened, “ No!” He screamed but he couldn't move as he was trapped in Oscar’s semblance. 

“ I was talking to everyone in Remnant. Because you're not the only one who has suffered once more. Who wants them back? Who doesn't want to be afraid anymore? Or alone? Or frightened? Or powerless? Because you're not the only one who imagined a world where everything was different. A world where you are loved and seen, and appreciated. But what is it costing you?” Oscar slowly walked up to James, showing him the truth. Telling the world the truth.

“ Do you see the truth?”

James saw Penny, Winter, Weiss, the Operatives. Everyone he had cared about. His old team. He saw Winter about to launch missiles to Vale. He saw Penny and Marrow at her side. He saw Yang was about to propose to Blake but was instead listening to Oscar on the broadcast. He saw Weiss and Ruby holding hands tightly, fear in their eyes as they listened to the broadcast. He could see Oscar, minutes before James shot him in the vault back in Atlas. 

“ Renounce your wish,” Oscar said to everyone on the broadcast.

Qrow could hear it. He could hear the words echoing through his head.

_ “ I renounce my wish.” _

_ “ I want to renounce my wish.” _

_ “ Renounce it.” _

_ “ Renounce my wish.” _

_ “ I renounce my wish.” _

_ “ I want to renounce my wish.” _

Oscar continued until James would finally renounce his wish, “ Was it worth it? Can you see the truth? Is a wish enough to just make you happy, when it's taking everything from you?”

James saw CFVY and SSSN beside Weiss and Ruby, their eyes wide in fear. He heard Winter say, “ Launch.” and he could hear the sirens In Vale and Atlas. He could see Nora and Ren trying to calm down the citizens of Mistral. He could see Jaune holding his baby brother.

_ “ I renounce my wish!”  _ Ren and Nora both yelled.

_ “ I renounce my wish,”  _ Tai whispered. 

James felt tears in his eyes, “ I renounce my wish!” He screamed. He could see Penny and Winter. The two girls that were closest to him as if they were his daughters. 

_ “ Winter, the missiles disappeared. _ ” He could hear Marrow say.

_ “ Sir, the missiles are gone.”  _ He heard someone say to the head of the council in Vale.

Qrow could feel it. He could feel the world trying to calm down.

He could feel the truth.

* * *

Qrow watched as snow fell onto him, making small wet patches on his skin. He giggled as he looked at Oscar covered in snow. The snow was like sunlit glitter, It danced in the light. The grey clouds had bequeathed a bounty of snow.

He yelped when he felt something hit his back. He turned around and saw a smirking Robyn, a snowball in her hands. She threw it at Oscar who yelped and jumped out of the way- jumping into a pile of snow.

Robyn and Qrow both laughed, walking up the young boy and helping him out of the snow. Oscar huffed but it ended with a giggle. “ Can't believe just three months ago this place was in chaos.” 

They were in Vale’s town square, the Christmas tree was up and reflecting off of store windows. Children were running and laughing, throwing snow at each other. Parents buying kids candy canes and gifts. 

Qrow smiled, it reminded him of all the kids. They were out getting gifts since everyone was actually coming to Vale later today.

“ I can’t believe it either,” Robyn said and she put an arm around Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow’s smile grew and wrapped an arm around the young boy’s waist, giving him a side hug. Oscar leaned into his side.

They were all smiling when they watched a balloon of a clover fly up into the sky.


End file.
